


Fiery attitude

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fire, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, conspiracy theories about hawkmoth, crackheads, literally this is so stupid and i love it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Ladybug meets up with Chat Noir, she's up for quite a shock. Also, he tries convince her that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Hawkmoth, which she knows for a fact is impossible.But she can't just tell him that...Besides, she has her own suspicions to share.





	Fiery attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr  
Thanks so much for the prompt darling !

Ladybug blinked “….Is there a _particular _reason your hair is on fire?"

Chat Noir waved his hands. "Puberty."

"Ah." She frowned. "I don't think that you understand what puberty is"

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Puberty."

"Do you want me to put it out?" 

"No?"

"Because like I have a lucky charm that I could use to stop the fire somehow. We'd have to cut most of it off, but I think some of it is salvageable."

"Let it burn." Chat glared into the distance.

"Are you sure? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just done being perfect."

Ladybug sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just feel like... ugh. My father has super high expectations. I want to be a normal kid. I barely get to hang out with my friends as it is, and then Hawkmoth has to ruin every chance I get."

"That sucks. I have a friend in a similar situation."

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's a model. His father is super strict and he rarely gets to hang out with friends."

"I know exactly how he feels."

"And yet, whenever there's an Akuma, he disappears."

"I mean, don't we all run away?"

"Yeah..." Ladybug frowned. "But I've literally never seen him and an Akuma at the Same time."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah. But let's both say the same thing on three to make sure we're on the same page."

"Okay. 1"

"2"

"3"

"-I think you just discovered my secret identity." Chat mumbled.

At the same time, Ladybug spoke softly. "I have a crush on Hawkmoth."

Then they turned to each other and yelled, "what?"

"Ill explain." Ladybug waved her arms.

"Please do."

"My friend, he's the boy I have a crush on."

"The model?"

"Yeah, but it's more than that. He's sweet and kind and...."

"You think he's Hawkmoth?"

"I don't know? Maybe? He's the only person in my class who's never been an akuma, other than me. And he always disappears during attacks."

Chat frowned. "That does sound suspicious... now that you say that, I think my princess is Hawkmoth."

"Who?"

"A friend." Chat shook his head. "She's never been akumatized. And she always disappears during attacks. She's super sweet. But it could be a cover-up-"

Ladybug snorted. "I guarantee that Marinette is not Ladybug."

"How did- I didn't even say her name?"

"I know things, and she isn't Hawkmoth. Like its impossible."

"Well who do you think he is then?"

"My friend? Adrien Agreste?"

Chat snorted. "Trust me Ladybug. Its more likely Marinette than Adrien."

"But he fits the model."

"Was that a pun?"

"No? I don't know." Ladybug shook her head. "He seems like a stable person, but he's so lonely. And his whole life is controlled by his father. It's a miracle he hasn't tried to break out yet."

"I see." Chat had, in fact broken out more than once, but he wasn't about to tell Ladybug that. "And if he's Hawkmoth, who's Mayura?"

"Nathalie Sancouer." Ladybug said without hesitation. "His father's assistant."

"Would she do that?"

"She'd do anything for the Agrestes."

Chat couldn't argue with that. He made a mental note to ask Ladybug later how she knew so much about his life. "She would do that, wouldn't she." But not for him... she'd do it for his father.

"I mean, it could be his way to vent his frustrations." Ladybug gasped. "And he's never attacked by akuma."

"What about Gorzilla?"

"Didn't hurt him at all. Gorzilla was just there to protect Adrien. It's the perfect cover."

"What is?"

"Model boy, villian."

"But didn't you choose him as a hero? Aspik? If he's Hawkmoth, then why didn't he take your miraculous then?"

"Because you weren't there."

"I'm sorry?" Chat frowned. Why did it matter if he was there?

"My miraculous won't give him what he wants unless he has yours too."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I mean, supposedly it grants any wish. Isn't it obvious?"

"No?" Chat frowned. "I have no idea What he would wish for."

"He wants his mom back."

"Oh." Chat felt a pang in his heart. That would explain so much. His father had been distant and cold ever since his mom disappeared. And he knew that Gabriel would do anything to get her back. "Adrien can't be Hawkmoth. It's impossible." 

"You can't be sure-"

"I'm sure." He took a shaky breath. "But... Gabriel Agreste on the other hand, I'm not sure."

"Didn't he get akumatized."

"It could've been to throw us off his trail."

"Ooh that's good." Ladybug laughed. "You know, your hair is almost all gone."

"He's gonna kill me."

"What? Who?"

"Oh my god. My father will murder me."

"I'm sure its not that bad."

"My life is over."

"Give your father some credit."

"I think Gabriel Agreste already has enough credit. I just fucked up my hair. He's gonna disown me. Or akumatize me. Maybe both. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised."

Ladybug's jaw dropped. "No."

"What?"

"Adrien?"

"Oops. I didn't mean to-"

"I can't let you live with a supervillian."

"Yeah, that's a nice thought, but its not like I can live with you."

"Why not?"

"A lot of reasons. And I don't even know who you are."

"Spots off." Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared back at him. "That solves that problem."

"But I can't just intrude on your house."

"I promise, I will not make you go back to that house. My parents will let you sleep at our place. Nino's house is probably also an option."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You never are. If you're worried, you could stay with Chloe. The hotel has so many rooms it won't be a problem at all."

"No. I want to stay with you. I need you Ladybug."

"I've got you." Marinette smiled. "No matter what, I'm here for you."

He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Thanks Mari."

"Yeah." She giggled.

He sat up suddenly, as everything seemed to get lighter. "Uh oh."

"What?" Marinette felt a burning sensation on her head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You know, I think you could rock a buzz cut."

"Make it stop!" She swatted at the flames on her head.

"How?"

"I don't know just do it!"

"Cataclysm!" He touched her hair.

Her hands went to her head, feeling her hair turn to dust. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I put out the fire?"

"You destroyed my hair."

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I think we have bigger problems than my hair. Ill shave it all off if I have to."

"You're cute no matter what-"

Marinette blushed. "Thanks. But seriously, if your dad is Hawkmoth, my hair doesn't matter at all right now?"

"And if he's not?"

"I'd burn your hair off if you hadn't done that already."

...

The next day, Marinette and Adrien showed up to school together. They were holding hands, walking together.

They even had the same haircut, which was a little weird, but not the strangest thing a couple had done.

Marinette looked like a badass with the buzzcut. The first person to complement her on it was Alya, then Nino, and like half of the class. 

The only people that didn't were Lila and Chloe.

Adrien sheepishly smiled at her at lunch. "You know, I really like you hair."

She glared at him. "You don't get to like my hair."

"Okay fair. Most people probably couldn't handle a Cataclysm to the head."

"You're lucky that your hair is gone too or I would tear it out."

"I love you."

"Love you too babe."

This interaction, which was overheard by the entire class only created more questions than it answered.

But everyone was too scared to get on Marinette's bad side, so they didn't ask.


End file.
